Freedom or Death
by CrimsonStainedDragon
Summary: "It's nice to meet you all. Oh and this is my friend, Misaki." Flare said."Now that your free you'll be forced to chose, freedom or death?" Rated T for language.


**This is my first attempt at a cross over, so bear with me.**  
><strong>Ocs, canon, and some akward moments!<strong>

(14 years ago, Gallows mansion)

Shinigami had just put his two year old son to bed for the night and collapsed on a couch. He was exausted, but at least he could relax. Although Kid was a handful, he was the best thing that ever happened to him and Shinigami was always afraid to leave his son alone for to long. He decided to check on the boy in a few minutes to see if he was alright.

_Crash!_

Shinigami leapt to his feet, there was some one in his house and it sounded like they were upstairs. "KID!" Shinigami darted upstairs to his son's room, alarmed. The sight that greeted him was the worst thing he could've imagined. There were toys thrown around and the crib had been smashed, covering the ground with splinters. Bookshelves were knocked over and the window was shattered, the grinning moon seemed to laugh at this sight. Kid was no where to be seen. Rage filled the god, soon replaced by a deep sorrow.

(Spirit's house)

"Look at her, Kami. She's so peaceful looking, she looks just like you." Spirit said, arm around his wife's waist as he watched the sleeping girl.

"Yeah...good night, sweety." Kami said kissing her baby on the forehead and smiling.

"You know," Spirit began, leading his wife away,"Little Maka is the best thing that ever happened to me, aside from marrying you. I love you both and I don't want either of you to forget it."

"That's so sweet. I love you both too, and I'll make sure you don't forget it." Kami replied. Once they reached, the living room they heard a wail come from their baby's room. After a quick glance at each other, they ran back to see what was wrong. All they found was an empty crib and an open window.

(Present day)

The room was dark, although most were quiet those who befriended others in the room spoke quietly to each other. The cages that held everyone varied in size, yet they covered every inch of the large warehouse-like room. A small group talked together quietly hoping they wouldn't be caught."Shadow? Do you think we'll ever escape?" asked a dirty blonde girl with pigtails and forest-green eyes. She looked human enough, but the pure white wings on her back proved otherwise.

"I don't know Lily." Responded a pale, black-haired boy with three white stripes in his hair. He had jet black wings with stripes that matched his hair."I just wonder how Max's flock is."

"Yeah, me too. How do you think Ocean and Flower are doing? They've been gone for a while, I hope they're okay." The girl known as Lily said.

"Will you two shut up. If your caught talking they'll punish all of us again." Another girl stated. She had dirty blonde hair like lily, but wore it down. She also had a very serious expression on her face."I don't mind being starved, but Gigi can't take it anymore."

"Yeah! I'm soooooo hungry! You dumb asses should listen to Falcon more often." Exclaimed a girl who looked like the first one except that she had shorter, lighter hair and looked younger. Both Falcon and Gigi had eagle-like wings.

At that moment the light flickered on and a tall woman with her dark hair in a bun and wearing a white lab coat strode in. The woman was flanked by five large wolf-like creatures that walked upright."Let's see...oh!...the Beta flock and the wolf pup need to run the course. Ari?" One of the wolves walked over pushing a large flat-bed cart over. He began placing cages on the cart. Shadow, Lily, Gigi, and Falcon were placed on the cart along with an albino boy with sharp teeth and red wings.

There was already four other cages on a second cart. A spikey, blue-haired boy with grayish-blue wings sat grinning broadly in one cage. A girl with long, dark hair in a ponytail and iridescent green wings sat across from the blue haired boy. A small black winged wolf lie in anothe cage and across from it a pink-haired girl sat crouched in a corner. The carts lurched forward and proceded down various hallways until it finally stopped outside of the large building.

Along a fence at the other side of the area more of the wolf men stood, held back by the weak metal links. "That's alot of Erasers..." Falcon said.

"Yeah...Hey what's going on over there?"Gigi asked, pointing to a group of Erasers. They looked like they were fighting something. In a minute all of them were lying on the ground twitching as a girl with short, flaming red hair stood in the center. Once the last one was down she spread her large golden wings an slammed into on of the carts, causing it to topple into the one next to it. As the caged children recovered, the flame haired girl snatched the keys from the woman and unlooked the cages yelling,"Take to the skies!"

Once she unlocked the final cage she leapt into the air with the others. "This way! Quickly!" She yelled, flying away. She lead them to a cave not to far from the city. "Are you guys alright?" She asked,"And I'm Flare."

"Yes, we're fine. And I'm Shadow."

"I'm Lily."

"I'm Gigi!"

"I'm Falcon."

The blue haired boy grinned,"I'm Ocean!"

The ponytail girl smiled,"I'm Flower."

The albino slouched and frowned,"I'm Jawz."

The pink haired girl looked away," I'm Pinkie."

The wolf pup barked and exclaimed,"I be Kip!"

"It's nice to meet you all. Oh and this is my friend, Misaki." Flare said.

**By the way:**

**Kid:Shadow  
><strong>**Maka:Lily  
><strong>**Black Star:Ocean  
><strong>**Crona:Pinkie  
><strong>**Tsubaki:Flower  
><strong>**Soul:Jawz  
><strong>**Liz:Falcon  
><strong>**Patty:Gigi**

**Ocs:**

**Flare  
>Kip<br>Misaki**


End file.
